


On The Freeing Of Elves

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discworld References, Elves Are Terrific, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: . . . and why you probably shouldn't.





	On The Freeing Of Elves

"Dobby is free."

  
Lucius Malfoy instinctively ducked and rolled as masonry shattered around them. He also thanked any gods that might be listening that the contract specified the one who caused the contract to end as responsible, not the one who ended it. A small difference, but one had to be careful indeed in fae contracts and his family were not Slytherins for nothing. (SLYtherin, that was the whole point, why did everyone ignore the pun staring them in the face?) Some ancestor had been sly indeed.

  
The elf-thing stood tall and fae and wild now, and it turned to Potter with a smile. "Come away, o human child," it quoted. (Yeats: on certain subjects Lucius was an avid fan of muggle writing, if only to see if the muggleborn were going to be especially idiotic this year. He'd almost hugged Terry Pratchett's _Lords And Ladies_ when it described the elves.)

  
Then the sidhe's hand lashed out, grabbing the boy with too-long fingers, and both of them were gone to wherever freed elves went. A shame, really--for all that he was the Boy-Who-Lived he was still only twelve, and the few who returned from that place did not return sane. Or indeed in the right century, most of the time.

  
Oh well. Perhaps the loss of his precious Golden Boy would finally convince the headmaster to create a Wizard Studies class. Who was going into whose culture blind, anyway?


End file.
